


Bruises

by coriallia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Multi, Violence, chan calls him baby, hyunjin gets beaten up, hyunjin hides things, hyunjin wears gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriallia/pseuds/coriallia
Summary: The other two were standing beside Hyunjin now, so he couldn´t run away if he wanted to. He was sure that the men won´t leave him alone now, "give us your money" the man called him to do. "I don´t have money" Hyunjin stuttered, scared of what will happen next. "Don´t lie! You´re wearing a Gucci jacket, you do have money." "I didn´t mean it like that, I left my wallet at home" the mans eyes darken.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Kudos: 112





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Aren´t I good with titles?
> 
> Enjoy~

"One last time" Chan yells and everyone got to their positions, for the choreography. All members were exhausted and just wanted to go home. Nonetheless everyone did great til the end, knowing they can rest soon. When they were finished everyone grabbed their stuff and left the room. "Are you coming Hyunjin?" a familiar voice asked, that belongs to Seungmin. "I´m staying a little longer" Hyunjins answered, "don´t stay too long" Chan told him before everyone left the room, leaving Hyunjin alone.

He stands up after resting for a few minutes and started the music. He stayed in the company building for like two more hours, doing the same dances over and over again. Worn out he leans against the wall of the room, finishing his water bottle. "I should get going" he mumbles to himself and started stuffing his things into his bag.

He left the room and the building quickly, so he can be home as soon as possible, to get rid of the sweaty clothes. The way back to the dorm wasn´t long, about twenty minutes by foot. Hyunjin liked walking home way more than being driven by their manager. He enjoyed being outside without thousand of people screaming at him how much they love him. Don´t get him wrong, he loved seeing Stays but they can be a bit annoying sometimes.

When the dancer turned around a corner, he saw a group of three men that were walking towards him. He really wanted to turn around and go in the opposite direction, but the men already saw him and it would be rude to turn away, when you don´t know if they are really not the kindest people. So Hyunjin kept on walking towards them, he wanted to pass them but one of them grabbed Hyunjins arm. He winced at the sudden contact, he started to panic and he slowly looked up. He stared right into the mans eyes, who was way taller than Hyunjin. "Can I help you?" he hoped that this was just misunderstanding and they would let him go.

The other two were standing beside Hyunjin now, so he couldn´t run away if he wanted to. He was sure that the men won´t leave him alone now, "give us your money" the man called him to do. "I don´t have money" Hyunjin stuttered, scared of what will happen next. "Don´t lie! You´re wearing a Gucci jacket, you do have money." "I didn´t mean it like that, I left my wallet at home" the mans eyes darken.

"Guys, you know what to do" the man began to smirk, Hyunjin freezes. Before he knew what the man meant by that, he felt a violent pain run through his side, he fell to his knees and put his hand over the hurting part of his body. The men just laughed and one of them kicked Hyunjin in the back, he fell forward. He barely laid there and the first kicks and punches landed on him.

-

The men decided to get going before someone saw them. Hyunjin was laying there, on the sidewalk, in the dark and didn´t move a muscle. He didn´t cry, he never cries due physical pain, only if the pain is phsychic. Hyunjin tried to bring himself into a sitting position, but his arm couldn´t hold his weigh and he was once again laying on the dirty ground. He sighed, how should he explain this to his Hyungs? They will be upset. Hyunjin didn´t want the members to worry about him, all of them have their own problems to deal with, they didn´t have time to mess with his stuff too.

He continued to just lay there and waited for the pain to vanish at least a bit. Hyunjin noticed that something vibrated in his pocket, his phone, he took it and looked at the display. Someone called him, it was Chan. Why tho, did he want to know how the training was going? He pressed the button to accept the call, "Yes?" he asked, "where are you?" Chan asks the counterquestion. "On the way back home, why?" "Okay good, I wanted to tell that you practised enough for today. When are you back home?" Chan sounded relieved. Hyunjin knew that he usually would take 8 minutes back home from where he was, but with the pain he was in he´d probably take longer, "in 15 minutes" he answered, "see you in a bit" after that was said, Hyunjin ended the call.

That means he had to be home in 15 minutes. Chan is waiting there for him, so it´ll be harder to hide the wounds. It was difficult to stand up for Hyunjin, but he managed to do it. He opened the camera on his phone, to look if he has any wounds on his face, To his relief he only had a little wound at the end of his eyebrow. He continued his way, it only took him 13 minutes to get back to the dorms. He took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Hyunjin heard a few voices coming from the living room.

Chan must have heard the frontdoor despite the loudness that was coming from his bandmates. When Chan saw him his smile vanished and was replaced with a worried expression. Hyunjin started to panic, did he overlooke an obvious wound, to his relief Chan apparently only saw the little wound over his eye. "What happened Hyunjin?" "I ran into a street light, don´t worry" Hyunjin laughed to make his excuse more believable. His leader was satisfied with his answer so he let him be.

Hyunjin went to his room to get some clothes, long-sleeved to cover the bruises that covered his arms. After that he went to the bathroom and locked the door. He took his shirt off and looked into the bathroom mirror, he was shocked at the sight. He knew that it must´ve looked bad through the pain he has, but he didn´t imagine it to be that bad. The left side of his torso was completely green and yellow. There were a few smaller bruises on his stomach and chest, but they were hardly worth mentioning.

Hyunjin undressed entirely and hopped under the shower, it didn´t take him long to get out again. He dressed again and went to his room, no one was in there so he laid on his bed, wanting to sleep. He didn´t care about dinner he could eat something tomorrow.

-

"Wake up Hyunjin" the addressed heard the voice, it was from the Maknae of the group. Hyunjin just stayed in his position and ignored Jeongin, who was still standing beside his bed. Jeongin couldn´t help himself and grabbed one of the olders arms. He dragged Hyunjin out of his bed, before the said could complain about it, he landed on the ground. A violent pain flashed trough Hyunjins body and he had a hard time to not yelp caused by the pain. Jeongin noticed that Hyunjin was obviously in pain, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked full of worry. Hyunjin just smiled "Everything is okay, it was just unexpected." Jeongin was satisfied with the answer and left the room "breakfast is ready, hurry up."

Hyunjin stood up and tried to supress the pain, he looked in the mirror that is hanging in the room, to see if you could see any bruises. After being sure he could go to the others like this, he left the room and made his way into the kitchen. When he arrived there, everyone was already there and he sat at his usual seat. The breakfast was going like any other breakfast except the fact that Hyunjin wasn´t really listening, but rather focusing on his pain. The other members had noticed that something was off, "everything okay Hyunjinnie?" the addressed looked up. "Uhm yeah, I´m fine. Why do you ask?" Hyunjin raises his arms and smiled while he said that, to show that he´s fine. "What´s with your arm?" Chan almost yells, he jumped up and ran towards Hyunjin. The dancer was confused, he looked at his arm and realized that his sleeves slid up, everyone could see a few of the bruises that covered his arm.

Hyunjin pulled his sleeve back to where it belongs ad hid his arms under the table. Chan reached out for his arm and pulled it out from under the table. Before Hyunjin could do something about it, Chan pulled up the sleeve just to reveal more bruises than before. Everyone in the room except Hyunjin was shocked and looked at his arm in horror. "How did this happen?" the oldest wanted to know, "I fell, nothing to worry about" Hyunjin hoped that anyone would believe him, but of course no one did.

Chan sighed, "at least tell me if this is the only wound or not." The younger looked at the ground in shame, tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. Stray Kids´leader noticed that "hey, it´s fine baby, don´t cry" he leaned down a bit and took Hyunjins face between his hands. The first tears started to fall from Hyunjins eyes, Chan wiped them off with his thumb. A few of the other members stood up as well and try to calm Hyunjin down. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Chan asked again, the crying boy just nodded. "Can I see it?" Hyunjin nodded again and stood up. He took his shirt off in front of all his members, everyone cringed at the sight of the huge bruise.

-

Hyunjin told everyone what had happened, they all were shocked and tried to cheer him up. The Hyung line forbid him to move, except if he had to go to the toilet. Even tho Hyunjin was in pain for almost 2 weeks, he enjoyed the attention he got from his lovely members.


End file.
